An optical collimator is used to make light emitted from a light source propagate through an optical fiber and, if necessary, into the air or to input light propagating in the air into the optical fiber. In such an optical collimator, it is necessary to position a collimator lens and an end surface of the optical fiber. Conventionally, positioning of the collimator lens and the end surface of the optical fiber is performed by inserting a separate member like a spacer into a holding member (for example, see Patent Document 1) or by providing a spacer part in a holding member itself (for example, see Patent Document 2).